Question: Simplify: $$\sqrt[3]{2744000}$$
Answer: First, we can factor out $1000=10^3$, so $\sqrt[3]{2744000}=10\sqrt[3]{2744}$.  To proceed, we can take out factors of two from 2744, to find that $2744=2\cdot1372=2\cdot2\cdot686=2^3\cdot343$.  With a little bit of guess and check, notice that $7^3=343$.  Therefore, $10\sqrt[3]{2744}=10(14)=\boxed{140}$.